The present disclosure relates to improvements in the systems and methods used to recommend products to users.
Product recommendation systems may determine which products to suggest to a target user in a variety of different ways. In some aspects, for example, product suggestions may be based on the target user's prior purchasing activity on-line, in store, and in any other manner. Product suggestions may also be based on a target user's searching activity, for example, the target user's use of a search engine, mobile application, or other similar tools.